


A Desperate Push

by RaestarShipper



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Battlefield, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Default Shepard (Mass Effect), Earthborn (Mass Effect), Female Protagonist, Femshep (Mass Effect), Gen, Male Protagonist, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect Spoilers, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Shepard (Mass Effect) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: The Reapers have taken Earth, the Alliance is pushing back one last time in a desperate attempt to win.





	A Desperate Push

Explosions blasted all around, rubble and shrapnel nearly blinding her. Shepard sprinted forward and dived into cover as bullets filled the sky, her grip on her rifle tightened as she popped out of cover, pulling the trigger quickly, several Marauders and Husks fell to her bullets, blood flying into the air in rapid succession.  
  
"Push them back!" The commander shouted, pulling herself over cover and breaking into a run. Her legs were burning and her eyes watered from the smoke, dirt and blood covering her face and her black and red armor, she immediatly pulled a Husk against her body, the indoctrinated creature trying to squirm out of her grasp as she literally used it as a human shield. Shepard quickly slung her rifle onto her back and pulled out her Carnifex, firing a single shot before releasing the Husk and then proceeding to bash its skull in with the butt of her pistol.  
  
She looked over, noticing Kaidan standing in front of an injured Vega, firing several Biotic Warps at the Reaper ground forces. Shepard narrowed her eyes dangerously and charged toward the two men, rolling a Husk over her shoulder before continuing on. Jane slid to a stop and kneeled by Vega's side, her omnitool activating as she began applying medi-gel to the man's side that had a rather large bullet hole in it, "Next time don't try being a hero." She scolded, looking up to see Kaidan still providing cover fire.  
  
"We have to move, now." Shepard ordered, lifting James to his feet before slinging an arm around his waist, supporting his weight. She began moving slowly to a destroyed building, setting the injured James down on a booth before moving to the blasted out window to survey the area, taking note of the enemy forces wandering the area as if searching for them. Shepard dropped quickly when a Marauder turned to stare at the building, the indoctrinated Turian making a clicking noise in the back of its throat.  
  
Shepard pushed a strand of her red hair back from her face, her green eyes shifting around. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribs like a vicious drum, literally feeling as the organ pushed against her chest from the excessive pounding. 


End file.
